Irresponsible Mom
Irresponsible Mom is the tenth character addition to Happy Wheels. She is the second character to feature children, the first being Irresponsible Dad. She is also the second triple-playable character, the first being Santa Claus. In line with Irresponsible Dad, she uses a two-seated bicycle. All three members are blond. The mother has short hair, wears a white helmet, purple shirt, light blue capri pants, and white shoes with white laces. The girl child (presumed aged 5) wears a pink sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and pink and white shoes with pink striped socks. The boy toddler sibling (presumed aged 2) wears a blue sleeveless shirt, and a diaper. The character was added on the 21st of september 2012. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject Mom *Shift - Eject boy *Ctrl - Eject girl *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view between Mom, Daughter, and Son ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Gallery Banner;mom.jpg|The current update banner Mom vehicle.PNG|The bike Npc.png|Left to right: Mom, girl, and boy Bike back.PNG|The back part of the bike Trivia * Currently, the mom will not react to either of her children dying, nor will the kids react to their mom dying. * The mom and little girl share the same voice as Effective Shopper, although the pitch is slightly higher for the little girl. * The baby boy shares the same voice as the son of Irresponsible Dad. * Unlike other characters, the baby boy lacks the minor details of shading to suggest placement of the mouth, which could be an error. * When the back of the bike comes off, it makes the same sound as when one of the straps on Santa's sleigh comes off. * The little girl controls her own part of the bike, allowing her to not only control the bike somewhat without the mother, but to move independently if that part of the bike is broken free, making her the only secondary character that is able to do this. However, this is difficult. * The baby boy is currently the smallest character in the game, and also at roughtly 2 years of age the youngest added so far. * The mom is the third female character in the game. * As of now, the mom has the longest vehicle in the game horizontally. * The mom's bike is the only vehicle in that in reality does have an odd number of wheels. * The baby boy launches out of the basket like some of the more obese characters when you press SHIFT, but launches very high. This feature has already been used in "Save your Mom" and "Teamwork" levels. * The boy sits in a basket which has its own unique sound affects when touched by another object or smashed. * Some users have suggested that Irresponsible mom may be either married to Irresponsible Dad or perhaps may be his sister. * When using the mom in Jim's Obstacle Course? level, when they spawn, the little girl will land on the landmines behind her and die. You can avoid this by holding the right and up arrow keys and quickly going forward as you spawn. * You can use the third wheel to scale walls she normally can't by leaning onto it. This trick is hard to execute and takes practice. * Sometimes, when moving at a fast speed, the baby's head will pop off still conneced to the spine, appearing that the mom has decapitated her baby. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Category:Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2012 Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Category:Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2012